All I Want For Christmas is You!
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: A Christmas story with a Tiva twist, Tony sitting out in the car, Ziva watching him from a window and Gibbs as the unlikely cupid to bring them together. Tiva with implied McAbby and Jibbs. This is Alternative Universe. Betaed by EmyPink, Thanks Em! Onesh


**All I Want For Christmas is You!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine okay._

A/N: Okay, Merry Christmas to all. Well, this is my NFA Secret Santa present to Sapphyre Blu. I dedicate this to her because she's the receiver of this present and also because she is a Tiva fan like me. Merry Christmas and may God bless you this day. Just be aware that this is slightly AU; Jenny is still alive and there is Jibbs in it too!!

**Christmas Eve, NCIS Staff Christmas Party**

Snow fell outside as the large function room filled with the staff of NCIS. The tune of _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_ floated through the room. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked around as he sipped bourbon. He smiled as he watched Jenny Shepard officially welcoming her work colleagues at the entrance along with Leon Vance, who stood beside her. She looked radiant. Gibbs smiled to himself. He knew better than anyone did why…well maybe with the exception of Ducky. The bump still wasn't showing, but that would soon change then maybe, just maybe, he would have another chance at being a daddy again. Gibbs eyes moved about the room as he watched the rest of the people in the function room move about.

McGee stood wearing a black jumper a size too big for him with a red skeletal Santa Claus on it; Gibbs could only guess whom he had gotten that from. That might explain why it was too big; he had thinned out now and wasn't so chubby. Abby had over compensated; she must have bought it before they had gone to Lake Como in Italy in the summer. With the royalty checks that were coming in, it wouldn't surprise Gibbs if he had bought a house there.

Abby stood next to him. She was wearing blood red dress with black and white skeletal holly and leaves all over it. It was a dress that accentuated her every curve and was cut at mid thigh, making the dress seem slightly risqué. Gibbs guessed that may have been for McGee, but he noted that a lot of junior agents were eyeing her up. It was a good thing she could handle herself as she had proved with Charles Stirling and that hit man a couple of years back.

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky voice said with Christmas cheer ringing in his voice, "a merry Christmas, and a happy and extremely busy new year!"

Gibbs turned to see him; he held a glass of punch and was looking quite pleased with himself. Gibbs grinned.

"Hey, Duck." Gibbs wrapped an arm around his friend and looked out over the function room. "Hell of a party, don't ya think?"

"Indeed, Jethro," Ducky nodded like one of the Wiseman of old. "Although I would say that someone's Hanukah is not!" Gibbs eyes followed where Ducky was nodding. He took in Ziva sitting on a chair by the window gazing out with sightless eyes.

"She been like that since she arrived?" Gibbs asked quickly as he made to walk in that direction.

Ducky caught Gibbs' sleeve as he started to walk over to where Ziva was sitting alone. "Jethro, it would seem that someone else is missing from the party!"

"That would be Tony," Jimmy Palmer stated, ever the one to state the obvious appeared by Ducky's elbow with Michelle Lee on his arm.

"Thank you, Mister Palmer." Ducky's voice was coupled together with humour and a rebuke at the same time. "I think Agent Gibbs is well aware of that fact!"

"If she's like that later," Gibbs sighed as he took a sip of his bourbon, "then I might need to find a new Santa's helper!" He glanced in the direction of Michelle Lee who looked totally embarrassed.

Gibbs added, "I hope that isn't the case!"

XXXXXXXX

Snow drifted over the windscreen of the Ford Mustang. Tony had only purchased the new Ford Mustang recently. Anthony DiNozzo sat in front of his car heater as it blasted away inside the car, while the temperature dropped outside. He was sipping at a hazelnut coffee. Hhe hated Christmas parties, just as much as he hated Christmas. His younger life had seen too many Christmas' where he was the only one sober enough to actually know it was Christmas.

Now he just sat quietly, awaiting the inevitable phone call that always happened each Christmas Eve about this time, the one where someone was killed and then his Christmas would be ruined.

Well, life could be worse. Ziva could be sitting next to him saying nothing. After all during the last few weeks they hadn't spoken to each other. It had remained tense and this time of year hadn't made it any easier for either of them. If he gave way to his feelings about her now, she would walk right over him every time they argued. It wasn't even if they were dating, they kept it strictly professional. Well, as professional as they could and that was saying something. It was really hard not breaking rules. But Gibbs had been right at least this time, he wasn't talking to Ziva and he now knew part of what Gibbs and Jenny had been through before they had finally had been reconciled.

He sipped at his coffee, looking out the window at the hotel holding the NCIS Christmas party. He wasn't sure, but as he watched from here, he thought he could make out someone in the window three floors up. He got the distinct feeling they were watching him; he squinted as he tried to make out the person…Gibbs? No, it couldn't be, but the person was a block away so he could only see them sitting on an angle and their body was outlined by the bright lights of the function room. He shrugged. Whomever it was they were missing out on the party. Tony almost jumped when his cell phone rang. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Quickly he scooped it up.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"You coming in or not, Tony?" Gibbs voice had a slight edge to it.

"Depends, boss," Tony replied sharply and regretted it as soon as he had said it.

"You. Lobby. Right now!" Gibbs barked down the phone and then hung up on Tony.

"That's not good," Tony grimaced as he opened the door on the driver's side. He climbed out of the car. He glanced up to see the person in the window still sitting there. Tony felt a shiver run up his back as he began to realise who had been watching him.

Ignoring the figure as he trudged with coffee in hand through the snow, he made his way to the lobby of the hotel that was holding the Christmas party. The spinning doors gave way to him as he entered. Gibbs grabbed him even as he began exiting it. Tony found himself out in the cold again and his coffee no longer in his hands. Gibbs tipped the contents back and drank, but he immediately spat it back out again.

"How the hell you drink this stuff, DiNozzo?" Gibbs shoved the now empty cup into Tony's hand.

Tony gave a half smile. "I used to think the same thing when I drank your coffee, boss!" The smile disappeared as Gibbs glared at him. "Was it something I said, boss?"

"Nah, DiNozzo, you just happen to be sitting out in a car alone, drinking coffee and waiting for a phone call." Gibbs' face was inches from Tony's. "You know who gets those calls, Tony?"

"You!" Tony managed to get out as Gibbs nodded at him still glaring.

"Ya think, DiNozzo." Gibbs' hand smacked across the back of Tony's head, causing the young man to grimace.

"Sorry, boss," Tony whispered quietly.

"Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs snapped at him. Then he sighed. "I know you hate Christmas…I used to be the same. But if you're gonna be a fool, then at least do it with a smile on your face with friends around!"

"New rule, boss…?" Tony was interrupted by another slap to his head.

Gibbs glared at him, he was still standing only inches from Tony's face. "You want keeping doing this, DiNozzo…or you gonna grow up?"

"Shutting up and growing up, boss." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"You want another, DiNozzo." Gibbs hand was only inches from Tony's head.

"By the way, what number rule is it for hitting me across the back of the head," Tony asked as he turned and headed for the door.

He once again grimaced as Gibbs hand connected with head. "It's rule fifty-one: Keep hitting Tony until he gets it through his thick head not to exasperate me! Oh, and the Christmas party rule is rule fifty-two: Team members should spend time with one another, they may just save your life someday."

Tony decided to keep his mouth shut as they walked across the marbled lobby to the elevators. The doors opened and both he and Gibbs stepped into it.

Gibbs smiled slightly. "What? No witty comeback, DiNozzo?"

"You just made those up, didn't you…" Tony started as Gibbs hand met the back of his head a second later. "Not funny boss!" He grimaced again. "Now you're just been rude!"

XXXXXXXX

Abby rushed over to where Ziva sat quietly by the window. She hadn't moved, save for the widening of her eyes and she had seen Tony climb out of his new Red Ford Shelby Mustang with the racing stripes. She had watched him walk toward the hotel, unable to take her eyes off him. Her heart was racing as she felt Abby arrive at her arm.

"Ziva, what are you doing over here? Remember we're helping Gibbs do his Santa impersonation!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby, I said I was not doing it," Ziva replied plainly.

Abby took both her hands and looked into her eyes. "For me, please?"

Ziva sighed as she resigned herself to doing this for Abby. She looked identical to Abby. She was wearing a similar blood red dress with black and white skeletal holly and leaves all over it. It was a dress that accentuated her every curve even more so with a plunging neckline. It also was cut at mid-thigh, making the dress seem considerably more risqué then that of Abby's.

She knew why and she hated the fact that Abby could read her like a book. Abby had had her dress altered in order to catch the eye of one Anthony DiNozzo. It was a pity that it would not only catch his eye but also the eyes of the younger agents within the agency. But Ziva wouldn't have trouble with any of them after she had made a veiled threat earlier on in the week. She had wanted to threaten Tony as well, but Abby had beaten her to it. Not that it had helped much because even though her friend was close to both Tony and herself, she was either ignoring the fact or hadn't a clue that they weren't talking to one another.

"Fine, for you." Ziva rose from her seat as Abby pulled her toward the back of the small stage, where a group of musicians played classical music that sounded like Christmas carols.

They reached the rally point, and Abby looked around. "Where's Gibbs?" Abby walked back to the entrance to the partition.

"Timmy," Abby called out to her partner.

McGee arrived quickly at the scene; he was still tugging the jumper down as far as it would go because it seemed to bunch up around his waist. Neither the bunching up nor the pulling down had made him feel any better. He wished she had bought a new one, but she hadn't and he felt like a fool.

"Yeah, Abs?" McGee tugged at the collar as he spoke.

"Stop playing with it you'll stretch it, Timmy," Abby replied as she rolled her eyes.

McGee looked at Abby apologetically. "Sorry, it's a bit big already, don't you think." He pulled the baggy jumper down as it reached near his knees.

Abby sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "That make you feel better?"

McGee pulled Abby toward himself with a grin on his face that both Ziva and Abby had seen on his face more times than not. "Maybe, although I think I deserve more!"

"Maybe." Abby grinned at him for a moment before they both turned and realised that Ziva was standing there trying not to laugh.

Abby cleared her throat. "Go find Gibbs. It's nearly time for Christmas present giving!"

"On my way." McGee backed out of the partitioned area awkwardly as he forgot Ziva had been there. He only had eyes for Abby, even with the big jumper he was wearing.

McGee turned and almost crashed into Gibbs as he reached the partition. "Sorry, boss…" McGee began then remembered, "Uh, sorry…oh, damn it…my bad, boss!"

"You done, McGee?" Gibbs tried his best to keep the huge grin off his face as he gazed at his junior agent.

He glanced down at the jumper that McGee was tugging on again. He looked back in the direction he came; Tony was standing with Cassie who had only arrived a few minutes after Gibbs had pulled Tony into the Christmas Party. "Go look after Tony, Tim."

"On it, boss," McGee said as he walked awkwardly over to Tony, still pulling and tugging at his jumper.

"Gibbs!" Abby wrapped her arms around him. "Where did you go?"

"I went to grab a straggler," Gibbs replied as he winked at her. Abby beamed and both felt Ziva's eye on them.

Gibbs turned to her. "Ziva can you pass me that beard?"

XXXXXXXX

Jenny Shepard walked over to the small group gathered close to the Christmas tree. In her hand she had a glass of orange juice. She had earned a number of looks from both barmen over on the far wall.

Ducky beamed at her as she reached the group. "And how are we both, Director?"

"We're well, Ducky," Jenny smiled then and gave him a discreet look to say nothing more.

Tony, McGee and Cassie looked at them before Jenny spoke again. "Tony, I don't believe I got to welcome you to the party!"

"Ah, well, I was late, Director," Tony replied quietly, not wishing to take the issue further.

Jenny smiled. She'd seen Gibbs leave and come back almost shoving Tony through the door. She sipped at the orange juice as Cassie moved off to talk with people.

Jenny smiled at them. "Well, you look like you made it. Santa Claus and his helpers are arriving soon."

"I don't believe in Santa," Tony grinned as he spoke.

Ducky smirked at him. "Well, I'm afraid this Santa would likely slap you silly if he heard you!"

"Not to mention his special helpers," Jenny replied.

McGee grimaced as Tony smacked the back of his head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Because I can't do it to them," Tony muttered.

Before anyone could say anymore, Santa appeared trudging out from behind the stage and partition. Some people laughed and others like Tony and McGee knew better. Jenny hid her grin with a hand as she watched Gibbs step onto the stage and tried a "ho ho ho" at everyone. Ducky glanced at the two younger men next to him as they stared mesmerised at the sight of Ziva and Abby prancing around Gibbs like two schoolgirls.

"How did Abby manage to persuade Ziva to prance around like that?" Tony whispered to McGee as they stood there watching.

"I have no idea," McGee whispered back, surprise evident in voice and his eye locked on Abby as she kissed Gibbs on the cheek.

"Well whatever it was it worked!" Tony muttered back as his eyes tracked Ziva.

They both continued to watch as both women began to hand out presents. Jenny and Ducky glance at one another and every male that Ziva approached took a step back as she arrived to give them their presents. They seemed more preoccupied with saving their lives then accepting presents. Finally, Abby received a present that was for Ducky. She trotted over to him, smiling at the stunned looking McGee.

"Merry Christmas, Ducky." Abby kissed the old man's cheek, smiling infectiously at him as he began to unwrap the box that he had been given.

Ducky unwrapped it. He stood there, staggered. Sitting in a box was a two hundred year old scotch. "My dear…I'm…well…staggered is the best word for it…thank you, Abigail."

"It was Gibbs and the Director's idea." Abby grinned at him before giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek, and heading back to Gibbs.

Jenny was still smiling as Ducky kissed her cheek in thanks when Ziva appear in front of her.

"To the Director from Santa." Ziva winked at Jenny as she handed over the present and hugged her.

"Toda, Ziva." Jenny smiled at her friend.

Ziva stood there watching the other woman unwrap her present. To everyone's surprise, save for Ducky's, it was a book called _So You're Going to Be a Parent!_ Jenny blushed as she looked toward Gibbs who was smiling under the beard. Ziva smiled, placing a hand on Jenny's arm before retreating towards Gibbs. Tony and McGee looked sideways at Ducky who shook his head.

McGee was pulled out of his glance as Abby appearing in front of him smiling sweetly him. Abby lent in kissing, him long and slowly before she let go of him.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mr Gemcity!"

McGee took the wrapped present from Abby's hands. Abby was grinning as he unwrapped the present. He looked with surprise at what he was looking at. In front of him was his first ever published book. It was in a small case with gold filigree and the signature was not his own, but Gibbs. McGee grinned, lifted it into the air and pointed it in Gibbs' direction. It wasn't any secret that Gibbs was the inspiration, so he shouldn't have been surprised.

Tony grinned as McGee turned the case over and saw Tony's, Ziva's, Abby's, Ducky's, Jimmy's and Jenny's signature as well. His attention was drawn to the person standing in front of him. Ziva stood there, no smile, but no frown either.

"Hi," he managed.

"Hi, Tony," Ziva replied as she held out the present, trying not to get close. She stayed away from him as Abby crashed into her on purpose. Tony caught her as she fell. The sight that met his eyes made him wish he hadn't. She glared at him as he had a perfect view down the front of her dress.

"You okay?" Tony asked as Ziva pulled away.

Ziva straightened up brushing herself up. "Fine, and you?"

"I'm okay," Tony said, his boyish smile finally arriving on his face.

Ziva watched his face for a moment, before holding out his present. "Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Hanukah," Tony replied. He nodded his thanks for the present.

Ziva took a step back, their eyes were locked on one another. Tony wanted to say so much more, he wanted everything over the past weeks better. But Ziva had retreated again, no longer close enough to speak. Tony slowly and carefully began to unwrap the present. Two things appeared in his hands a DVD, which surprised him, and a rose with a note.

It looked like it had only been wrapped recently, which made Tony look towards Abby who grinned at him. He shrugged and looked at the DVD, the words _Just Friends_ appeared splashed across the case. Then he slowly lifted the ivory rose out as he looked at the note that dangled from it.

Tony lifted it up and read it loud enough for McGee, Ducky and Jenny to hear. "If you're gonna ask her, then you might as well ask her with this. Good Luck!"

Tony sucked in a deep breathe and walked towards the bar.

XXXXXXXX

Tony took the glass from the barman; he took a sip and coughed. "This is eggnog?"

The Barman laughed as Tony continued his coughing fit. He managed to put the glass down as he finished coughing. "Give me a Scotch on the rocks."

Tony lifted the glass to his lips and sighed. The music was now playing _White Christmas_. Tony looked around. He couldn't see Ziva anywhere. Tony searched his eyes roaming through the crowds.

McGee and Abby stood by the Christmas tree. He grinned as he watched McGee's face as Abby took his hand and placed it against her stomach. Jenny and Gibbs stood with Ducky; they were chatting, Gibbs' arm around Jenny's waist.

Leon Vance stood off to the other side with his wife close to him, smiling as he watched his kids unwrap the gift he had been given. Then Tony vision caught Jimmy and Michelle near the stage dancing slowly together, Michelle's head was on Jimmy's shoulder. Tony smiled to himself, not bad for an autopsy gremlin.

Tony saw her. She was standing at the window she had occupied before he had arrived. Her body was shaking. Tony placed the glass down on the bench next to the bar and walked slowly over.

Ziva wiped the tears away as she heard footsteps behind her. Since being at NCIS over the past couple of years, she had softened. Not totally, but enough to soften her up so that now she was feeling things she'd promised herself she never would. Ziva turned quickly, expecting Gibbs or Ducky to be standing there. It wasn't. Tony DiNozzo stood in his black Armani Suite. He was looking at her with concern.

"Hey!" The concern was there in his voice. His hand moved to her shoulder.

Ziva batted his hand away, her appearance changing. "Fine, I don't need your…" The smell of the ivory rose filled her senses. She stood there stunned as she looked at Tony.

Tony smiled, and held out his hand. "Dance?"

"Are you any good, Tony?" Ziva asked, taking the rose from his hand and smelling it with a seductive grace that only made her even more attractive to him.

"Fair," Tony replied with a smile that always made her go weak at the knees. "I hope you're good."

"Oh, I am not good," Ziva replied, a small seductive smile on his face that he'd seen before many times and always sent goose bumps up his spine. "I am very good."

Ziva took Tony's hand and they walked slowly to the dance floor. Tony pulled her close as they began to sway to the music of _Let it Snow_.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Tony put his left hand on her hip with a smug grin. Ziva gave him a slight smile as she placed her right hand on his shoulder. Tony grinned slightly when he saw the surprise on Ziva's face as they moved as one across the dance floor. Their eyes met one another as they held everyone's attention.

Tony grinned to himself. "Not bad, Miss David."

_It doesn't show signs of pausing,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

"We are yet to begin, Tony." Ziva smiled slightly as Tony's hand moved to the small of Ziva's back. "But you are not so bad yourself."

The melting looking in those beautiful doe eyes almost brought Tony to a complete halt. He managed to keep going as he felt Ziva press into him more.

"Just not bad, huh?" Tony asked with a grin.

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm._

"Do not get ahead of yourself just yet, Tony," Ziva whispered as she moved her head to his shoulder. They continued to move across the floor; it was as if they were glued together. "The song is not over."

_The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

They slowed as the music ended. Ziva pulled away from Tony.

"Thank you, Tony. I needed to do something physical!" They both laughed and then Ziva added softly, "You are always more than just not bad."

"As are you, my lady," Tony murmured, stepped in and pressed a soft kiss on Ziva's hair. Ziva didn't pull away. If anything, she blushed a little.

"You're perfect," he finished and they fell into a comfortable silence, eyes on each other.

Snapping out of the moment, Tony walked Ziva over towards the Christmas tree. She looked so radiant now that they stood there together by the tree.

"So what did Santa's little helper get for Christmas this year?" Tony asked casually as they looked at the pretend Christmas presents stacked under the tree.

Tony closed his eyes as he realised what he had just said. "Ziva, look I'm sorry. I…"

Ziva smiled a look of understanding. "It is okay…If you really want to know…"

"Ziva! Tony!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

Tony and Ziva turned to see Abby wrapped in McGee's arms as they stood opposite them on the dance floor. Jenny stood close by, point out something to Gibbs who had his arm around her waist and was laughing along with Ducky. Palmer was standing mouth agape with surprise while Michelle whispered something into his ear, giggling as they took in the scene before them.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with incomprehension.

"What, Abs? What is it?" Tony asked as he looked at the Goth before giving Ziva another puzzled look.

"You're standing under mistletoe, bonehead," Gibbs guffawed from across the hall.

Tony and Ziva looked above their heads. It hung directly above them. Tony and Ziva both burst into laughter simultaneously. Tony pulled her into an embrace as they continued to laugh.

Tony looked down at her. "So you were saying?"

"Santa delivered my gift the moment you walked through that door." Ziva looked into his eyes. The smile on her face was sweet and full of sincerity. She placed her hand on his chest, as the whole world became just the two of them for a single moment.

"It was you," Ziva breathed as Tony bent in and kiss her slowly and passionately.

And then, like the lyrics of the song, it started to snow outside.

_A/N: Merry Christmas to all…Blessing and good cheer. Thank you for reading. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Thank you to my friends, you make this journey so fantastic_.


End file.
